A Helping Hand
by Feleron
Summary: Arthur has an accident, but Merlin is there to help.  Well, as much as Merlin can actually help.  Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Set somewhere in Season One because I haven't seen Season Two yet.**

Arthur crept along the edge of the ravine with his bow in hand. His entire attention was on the buck taking a drink of water at the pond 30 feet away. He moved silently so as not to startle the deer. But he also kept attention to his movements. It was only a four foot drop to the creek but the rocks below were sharp. He dropped to one knee and took an arrow from the quiver. He began to draw the bow back... and Merlin bumped him in the back. Arthur turned his head and glared at Merlin and emphasized with his eyes for Merlin to stop moving and not make a sound. He turned back to the deer.

Merlin became apprehensive when Arthur had turned to look at him. He never understood why Arthur made him come on these hunts. He was always complaining about Merlin's clumsiness. Merlin turned to crawl back away from Arthur when his foot slipped. He lost his balance for a minute and felt himself bump into Arthur again. Wincing as he imagined Arthur completely loosing his temper Merlin turned around to begin the apologizing. He just caught a glimpse of Arthur going over the edge of the ravine head first.

* * *

Merlin sat at Gaius' table across from Arthur. Arthur had both his elbows on the table as Gaius bandaged his hands. Arthur had thrown his hands out to break his fall and both palms had been badly sliced and bruised. Gaius was explaining to Arthur had he had to be very careful not to use his hands or get them dirty to keep from getting an infection. Merlin wasn't sure Arthur was listening. Arthur wasn't moving or responding to anything Gauis was saying. He just sat there staring at Merlin with a look of murder in his eyes.

Uther stopped by to make sure Arthur was all right. He listened absently as Gaius repeated the warnings of Arthur using his hands. Finally, Uther responded, "Yes, yes, I understand. Arthur you will follow Gaius instructions to the letter. Have your manservant here take care of everything for you."

Merlin felt his stomach turn over. He had been hoping for the stockade again. Or even a hanging rather than have to serve Arthur in his current mood.

Finally Arthur stood up and strode from the room not even saying a wood to Merlin. Gaius' "Good luck" as Merlin hurried after the prince did make Merlin any less fearful of what was to come.

When they reached Arthur's chambers Merlin rushed to open the door. Merlin followed him in and closed the door standing there bracing himself for whatever Arthur was going to do. Arthur walked over to the table and backhanded a goblet so it fell to the floor. Merlin bent over to pick it up thinking that maybe Arthur wasn't as angry as he thought and it would just be petty chores as punishment. That was went Arthur's boot connected with Merlin's backside.

* * *

Merlin was limping down the hallway towards the kitchens when he ran into Morgana and Gwen. Gwen was carrying a tray with a bowl of stew.

"Merlin, why are you limping?" Gwen asked with a worried sound to her voice.

"Well, Arthur's not speaking to me and since he can't use his hands right now, he's been using his boots to get his point across."

"Yes, we heard about Arthur's poor, unfortunate accident." Morgana interjected.

"We thought we'd bring him some of his favorite rabbit stew to make him feel better." Gwen added. The sly look that passed between Morgana and Gwen made Merlin even more nervous than he already felt.

"Come along Merlin," Morgana commanded as she and Gwen continued on their way.

When they reached Arthur's chambers, Morgana politely knocked and then entered with Gwen following along behind her. Merlin took a deep breath and came in last worried about what Morgana and Gwen were up to.

"Arthur, we heard about your poor, unfortunate accident." When Merlin heard her use the same phrase again he began to wonder if they had rehearsed this. "We brought you some of your favorite rabbit stew. We hope it makes you feel better." Merlin decided they had definitely rehearsed this.

Gwen placed the tray down at Arthur's table. Morgana and Gwen then each sat down on the other side looking at Arthur expectantly. Arthur narrowed his eyes at the two women almost sure they were up to something. But he sat down in front of the bowl of stew.

"Oh, sorry, you will need this." Morgana produced a large flat spoon from the fold of her gown and placed it next to the bowl. Merlin now understood what Gwen and Morgana were up to and groaned a little, knowing Arthur was going to take his humiliation out on Merlin once the girls had left.

Arthur reached for the spoon and then stopped and looked at his hand. With the bandages he couldn't move his thumb and could only bend his other fingers at the second joint. That was when Arthur realized he couldn't pick up the spoon. He looked at his other hand, but it was bandaged the same. He looked up at Morgana and Gwen and saw that the fake-serious faces they had entered with were now two giant grins.

Arthur certainly wasn't going to admit defeat to Morgana. "Merlin." Arthur growled out of his clenched jaw.

Merlin hung his head and sat down at the table next to Arthur. He picked up the spoon. His hand was shaking so much from nervousness that he kept rattling it against the bowl. "Spill that on my lap and I will have you drawn and quartered." Merlin quickly brought his other hand over to try and steady the spoon.

Merlin slowly brought it up to Arthur's mouth careful not spill it. Arthur opened his mouth and Merlin stuck the spoon in. Arthur immediately opened his eyes wide and took a deep breath in through his nose. Merlin realized his mistake but froze not sure what to do to correct it.

"Hot, is it?" Morgana asked in that innocent voice. Arthur opened his mouth slightly and allowed Merlin to remove the spoon. Breathing through his mouth trying to cool it off he slowly chewed the piece of meat sitting on his tongue. Finally he swallowed it.

"Well, I think we should go." Morgana announced. "I have a big day ahead of me. I was going to write a letter and then dress myself for a quick horseback ride. I'll need gloves for when I grip the reins. Then I will come back and wash myself off and brush out my hair. I will need to put on my best clothes for the formal dinner Uther is having tonight." She gave Arthur her best fake smile as she got up to leave. Gwen, at least, had the decency to give Merlin a slightly apologetic smile as she got up to follow Morgana out the door.

After they had left Arthur growled, "It will take this stew a minute to cool off. Why don't you pick up that goblet while we are waiting."

"What goblet?" Merlin asked.

Arthur knocked the empty goblet to the floor again and then stood up. "That one."


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur managed to beg off having to attend the formal dinner that night by pointing out to Uther how it would look if the future King of Camelot was seen needing someone to feed him. Arthur knew that appearances and perceptions mattered to Uther.

Of course, being cooped up in his chambers didn't exactly appeal to Arthur either. However, with everyone (everyone who mattered anyways) in the Dining Hall, Arthur was free to roam the castle grounds. After coming back from inspecting the stables (with Merlin in tow) Arthur actually seemed to be in a good mood. _At least he seems more jovial and he hasn't kicked me in almost two hours. _Merlin almost sighed with relief.

Back in his chambers Arthur yawned and admitted to being ready for bed. Suddenly the feeling of dread washed over Merlin again. While Merlin had always helped him dress and put on his armor, Arthur always handled his undergarments and hose himself. But Merlin came over to Arthur and started to help him undress. Arthur was talking about plans for the next day and trying to rig something up so he could go horseback riding, but Merlin was having problems concentrating.

As Merlin removed Arthur's clothes, the prince kept on about horseback riding. Merlin bent down as he removed Arthur's hose. Right then he saw his mistake. He was at eye level with Arthur's cock...

"Merlin? Merlin! Are you listening to me?"

Merlin looked up in shock to see Arthur staring down at him. Arthur was wearing his annoyed look he got when Merlin dropped something. But Merlin thought there was a bit of a twinkle in Arthur's eye. _No, must be imagining that._

"Of course."

"Really? Then what was I saying?"

"You wanted to go horse-" Right then Merlin saw movement and _Arthur's cock twitched. _Merlin looked up in shock and there was definitely a twinkle in Arthur's eye. _He's trying to embarrass me._ Merlin thought.

"If you are done down there you can get my nightshirt."

Merlin numbly got up and grabbed the nightshirt. Arthur raised his arms up. Merlin had to stand right up next to Arthur to slip the nightshirt on. He was face to face with Arthur and could feel his breath. Merlin didn't dare move.

Arthur smirked at Merlin then walked over to his bed. Merlin pulled the sheets back and Arthur lay down. Merlin nodded goodnight and then blew out the candle casting the room into darkness. There was just enough moonlight coming in through the window to see grey outlines of everything. When he opened the door to leave Arthur called out to him.

"Merlin? Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to my chambers to sleep, sire. I will be back in the morning."

"And what if I need something tonight? No, you will stay here tonight."

"But I haven't got a nightshirt or anything-"

"You can sleep with nothing on. Seriously Merlin, you're my manservant and the reason I can't do anything for myself. Haven't you thought any of this out?"

Merlin slowly shut the door and, wishing he had pulled the drapes across the windows, slipped off his clothes. Merlin looked over at Arthur and could see that he was on his side staring at Merlin. _I hope he can't see I'm hard. _Merlin slid under the covers and rolled so his back was to Arthur.

Merlin felt the bed shift as Arthur moved. Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's hip and spoke softly into his ear. "Be sure to get a good night's rest. I have a lot of things for you to do in the morning."

Arthur rolled back over onto his back. Within a few seconds Merlin could hear his light snores. It was a long time before Merlin was calm enough to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here starts the smutty stuff.**

_Arthur's hands roamed around Merlin's chest, gripping, pinching, clutching. Arthur's lips were kissing the back of Merlin's neck. Merlin could feel Arthur's chest and abdomen pressed against his back. Arthur's legs entwined with his as Arthur thrust into him. Merlin moaned with pleasure as he felt Arthur's body shake as came inside him. Merlin felt his own orgasm flood through his body and he sprayed onto the sheets. He could hear Arthur calling his name..._

"Merlin. Merlin! Wake up! It's morning."

Merlin jerked awake with a start. It was morning, he was lying on his side in Arthur's bed and it had been a dream. With a sinking feeling Merlin could feel the stickiness on his stomach and knew it hadn't been _just _a dream. Holding the sheet up Merlin sat up and looked around. Arthur was standing on the other side of the bed looking down at him with a slight puzzlement in his eyes.

"Get up and get me breakfast. Then help me into my riding clothes. Then we will go down to the stables and you'll help lash the reins to my forearms so I can go riding. While I'm gone, you will clean up in here and go do whatever chores you have to do for Gaius."

Arthur went over to sit at the window. "Well, come on, haven't got all day."

Merlin tried to subtly wipe his stomach with the sheet as he slid out of bed. Keeping his back to Arthur as much as possible, he slipped on his clothes from the night before. As he opened the chamber doors to get some food, Arthur interjected, "Oh, and Merlin? Do be sure to change the sheets."

Merlin looked back and saw Arthur's mouth spread into a very wicked grin.

* * *

Merlin had just finished changing the bed sheets when Arthur returned from his ride.

"Well, that's at least one thing I've figure out how to do."

"So the riding went well?"

"It took a while to figure out how to stop the horse. But I finally got the hang of it. Did you get everything done?"

"Yes."

"Good." Lifting up his arm Arthur took a whiff. "Ugh. I need a bath. Go start heating some water. But not too hot."

"I think you smell fine."

Arthur looked Merlin right in the eyes and spoke softly as if to a moron. "I reek Merlin."

Merlin nodded his head and went to start some water for a bath.

Once the bath was ready, Arthur allowed Merlin to undress him again. Merlin went slow and was very careful where his eyes went. Arthur got into the tub very carefully to keep his bandaged hands out of the water. Arthur lay there in the tub with his arms out the sides feeling the water loosen his sore muscles. He leaned his head back and relaxed his whole body. Merlin started to leave when Arthur spoke without opening his eyes. "Stay. You have to wash me."

Merlin gulped but stayed in the room with Arthur. Eventually Arthur lifted his legs out either side of the tub and instructed Merlin, "Scrub."

Merlin grabbed a rag and began to wash Arthur's feet. Arthur sighed and seemed to relax even more. Merlin slowly began to massage Arthur's feet. All that kept going through Merlin's head was _What am I doing? What am I doing?_

Finally Arthur opened his eyes and slid his legs back into the tub. He sat forward half rose out of the tub. "My back now."

Merlin slid around to the other side of the tub. Breathing heavily now with nervousness he slowly began scrubbing Arthur's back. Eventually he dropped the rag and began messaging Arthur's shoulders. "MMMMmmmm." Arthur intoned as Merlin put a little pressure along Arthur's spine. Finally Arthur stood up in the tub.

Merlin picked up the rag again and began washing Arthur's chest. Arthur just stood there with his eyes closed breathing slowly. Merlin worked his way down Arthur's body. He began to get scared as he reached Arthur's crotch. _What do I do? What do I do? Does he expect me to-? Does he want me to-? Will he throw me in the dungeon?_

Deciding that prudence would be the best thing he skipped down and began working his way up Arthur's legs. When he reached the upper thighs Arthur mumbled, "Everything, Merlin."

Completely frightened now, Merlin moved up and began washing Arthur's balls. Arthur began breathing heavier. Feeling more confident, Merlin moved on to Arthur's cock. He slowly began stroking it. As he could feel Arthur swelling in his hand, Merlin let the rag drop again. He gripped Arthur harder and heard Arthur moan. Merlin continued to stroke moving his hand faster now and flicking it slightly as he reached the top.

Arthur was moaning almost continuously now. He reached his hand out to balance himself on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin looked at Arthur's face in surprise. Arthur's eyes were open and he was staring down at Merlin's hand as he stroked. Suddenly Arthur's breath caught in his throat. His hips bucked and he came over Merlin's hand. Arthur's knees buckled as Merlin gave him one last stroke.

Merlin released Arthur and stood there almost breathing as heavily as Arthur. Arthur looked over at Merlin. Merlin couldn't read the expression on his face. Finally Arthur leaned over and pulled Merlin's head towards him. And he slowly kissed Merlin.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin looked at Arthur rather nervously as he cut the pork. Ever since the "incident in the bath" (as Merlin calling it in his head) earlier in the day Arthur had been rather casual acting as if nothing had happened. Merlin tried to match Arthur's attitude, but couldn't quite get there. Too many thoughts were running through his head.

"I think the pork is cut up enough, Merlin. I can still chew."

"Sorry." Merlin blushed slightly and got on with feeding his prince.

Arthur continued on about whether the south acreage needed another year at fallow or if it should be planted in winter wheat. Merlin really couldn't care and, honestly, wasn't completely listening. He was mostly focused on watching Arthur talk with his mouth full. Whenever he was ready for another slice of pork he would pause and hold his mouth wide open. When he was thirsty Arthur would just slightly wave at the flagon.

Finally finished with dinner, Arthur left to make an appearance with Uther to a group of lord from the north. But as he walked out the door he had turned and looked Merlin right in the eyes. "Wait for me here Merlin. I won't be long." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but then just walked out.

* * *

Merlin woke with a start when Arthur came into the room. He was curled up in the chair by the window with a book in his lap and the candle burned down low.

Arthur walked to the middle of the room and raised his arms for Merlin to begin undressing him. His walk was steady and he didn't seem confused or anything, but Merlin was pretty sure Arthur had been drinking.

As Merlin undressed Arthur he could feel Arthur's eyes watching him. Several times, Arthur had moved his arms or legs to make Merlin get very close to be able to remove his clothing. Finally done, Merlin turned to get Arthur's nightshirt.

"Never mind that Merlin. It's too hot for that with both of us in the bed."

Merlin blushed and looked at Arthur in surprise. _I guess I am staying the night again. _Then he noticed Arthur was rock hard and hope began warring with the nervousness.

Arthur went and got in the bed. Merlin put out the torch and then took off his own clothing and got into the other side of the bed. He curled on his side with his back to Arthur.

As soon as he had laid down, Merlin felt Arthur slide over. Arthur reached out pulled Merlin into the center of the bed. Arthur spooned up behind Merlin. Merlin felt Arthur's head rest against his and heard Arthur breath in deeply. Then Arthur began slowly running his arm down Merlin's chest. Merlin felt Arthur's hips begin to move as Arthur began thrusting against his bum.

Finally Arthur pulled back a little. Then Arthur tried to press into Merlin but missed by about an inch. Arthur tried a second time and then said a little hesitantly, "How do I..."

"Wait." Merlin said. He reached under the bed and pulled up a small bottle of scented oil. He poured some out onto his hand and then rubbed it over Arthur's cock. Then he spread a little around his hole and put the bottle back. Merlin pulled his body up and slightly away. Then he reached back and gripped Arthur guiding him into position. Once Arthur was lined up he began slowly pushing.

Merlin felt the pressure and relaxed allowing Arthur entrance. He had done this before back in his home village, but not since he had came to Camelot. There was a little bit of pain as he got used to the sensation again. He had desperately wanted this, but hadn't dared to hope it would actually happen.

When Arthur had slid all the way in, he let out a large breath. "Aw, Merlin." He whispered. He began kissing Merlin's shoulder and the back of his neck as he began slowly thrusting in and out. His pace began to quicken as he heard Merlin begin to moan. Merlin reached back with his hand and gripped Arthur's hip. Merlin could feel Arthur's muscles flex and he thrust again and again. Merlin could barely control himself. Arthur was hitting him again and again right in that spot. Merlin could feel his toes curl and his hands clenched. All he could think about was Arthur.

Finally, Arthur began exclaiming "ah...ah...ah." His thrusts became short and jerky. Merlin felt Arthur release and spill himself inside Merlin. Merlin felt his own balls draw up tight. His own orgasm came fast and hard.

They lay there together panting. Covered in sweat with the slight scent from the oil. Finally Arthur slid closer behind Merlin and kissed him again on the back of the neck. They lay curled up with each other as they slid off to sleep.

* * *

Merlin woke the next morning when Arthur shifted. Worried about how Arthur might react to what had happened last night, he decided to act as if nothing had happened. _Now he has an out if he wants it. _Merlin started to sit up but Arthur held him tight.

Arthur ran the underside of his forearm up and down Merlin's chest. "Just wait here a minute more." Merlin relaxed and realized Arthur wasn't ashamed or angry about last night. "Merlin? The oil, you had it ready. Were you planning on this?"

Merlin hesitated just a second before replying "I put it there the second day after I became you manservent."

Arthur chuckled softly as he nuzzled the back of Merlin's neck.


End file.
